


aku dan kekasihku.

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: Aku ingin menuliskan kisah indah dimana kita bisa bersama—dan bahagia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **ditulis untuk** dia yang mengintai bulan, tapi menginginkan bintang; hei, mataharimu menunggu di sini—kelelahan.
> 
> [ this work © me ]

 

 

Jemariku berlari lincah di atas mesin ketik,

                                                            menekan dan menekan.

Namun tiada kata yang terangkai,

                        hanya deretan huruf tercerai-berai.

Pikiranku terlalu berkabut untuk menyusun cerita,

                                    hanya emosi yang menyulut dan memaksa untuk tetap bekerja.

Aku ingin memberimu hadiah untuk hari yang istimewa,

                                                karena peluk dan cumbu tak lagi mungkin kita rasa.

Aku ingin menuliskan kisah romansa untukmu,

                                                            lengkap dengan segala perasaan hangatnya yang kau candu.

 

Aku ingin menuliskan kisah indah dimana kita bisa bersama—dan bahagia.

 

Sungguh aku ingin melakukan itu.

 

 

Memberimu sesuatu.

            Membuat senyum muncul di sudut bibir situ.

 

 

 

Tapi jemariku hanya berlari dan berlari.

                        Menekan dan menekan tanpa arti.

                                                Tak ada cerita yang terproduksi.

                                                                        Hanya sampah yang tak bisa kau mengerti.

 

**Karena aku tak lagi bisa mengetik cinta.**

                        Aku tak mampu mengetik kasih.

                                                Aku tak sanggup mengetik sayang.

 

Aku tak lagi bisa mengetik peluk, cium, sentuh, s e m u a n y a—oh aku tak bisa.

 

Jemariku memang berlari lincah.

                        Tapi semua yang terketik hanyalah sampah.

                                                Penuh dengan luka dan amarah.

                                                                        Penuh dengan sakit dan nanah.

 

Air mata yang mengering dan membekas di sela-sela, apa kau melihatnya, _entah_.

 

 

 

 

 

Hari ini,

jangan datang padaku dalam sendu.

 

Hari ini,

jangan datang dan duduk bersimpuh.

 

Hari ini,

jangan meminta mati padaku.

 

Hari ini,

aku dan mesin ketikku

mungkin masih merindumu

 

—tapi **kami** tak berharap **kau dan aku** kembali _bersatu_.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
